1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases, and particularly to a carrying case of a personal data assistant (PDA).
2. Background of the Invention
Many users of PDA devices desire carrying cases to carry, cover and protect their PDAs. Conventional PDA carrying case is made from flexible leather. The flexible leather only protects the PDA from being scrapped, but not from being hit.
An improvement in the carrying case of the PDA is illustrated and described in China Patent No. 01219757.2. In this patent, a rigid PDA case is disclosed. The PDA case includes a main body and a cover. A suitable space is formed at the main body for receiving a PDA. An opening is defined in a front portion of the main body. A pair of guiding slots is defined in both sides of inside surface of the main body. The cover is pivotally attached to the main body and covers the opening of the front portion. The PDA slides into the main body along the guiding slots, and is thus mounted in the main body. When using the PDA, the cover is opened.
However, the functions of PDA are increased gradually and this causes a corresponding increase in expansion card interfaces with the PDA. The PDA case disclosed above cannot protect peripheral expansion cards plugged in the PDA.
What is needed, therefore, is a PDA carrying case having an expansion cover and be convenient to secure expansion cards.